


Your Eyes Hold The World

by mystymochi



Category: Actually Stephen
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College Student's, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Murder is love language, Rimming, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Top Jay Ko/Bottom Stephen Ng, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystymochi/pseuds/mystymochi
Summary: "So this is why you don't show your eyes to the world, because they're not ready for the beauty you hold."... and they were roommates ;)
Relationships: Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 27





	1. Mornings Like This

It was just another day for them. Jay had moved in a long time ago when Stephen and Gavin needed another roommate. Though the house was pretty big. It was two story house, Jay and Stephen's rooms were on the opposite of Gavin's. 

It all started today, 

Jay didn't usually get up this early in the morning but the sun just didn't stop. Jay didn't mind it, when it wasn't directly in his face. Jay groaned and got up, _I hate being a morning person._ The good thing was that he didn't have school today _._ Jay opened his door and stepped out when a half awake Stephen bumped into him. "Gahh!" They both went down. Like in any other love story they ended up on top of eachother. Stephen on his lap, Jay couldn't help but open his eyes slightly. This was the crush that he had since the first day he heard his voice after all. And they sight of Stephen blushing, eyes wide even though they had just been half asleep. That was a sight worth opening your eyes for. "Uh sorry, I wasn't uh- .. oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Stephen laughed, getting up from Jay's lap. "It's fine, just the thing to wake me up." Jay said, closing his eyes again and putting his hands in his pocket. _This is **fine.**_ "Anyway I'll just go to the bathroom downstairs-" Stephen said, quickly rushing down the stairs. That was when Jay noticed his- .. _Well shit, I'm hard._ Jay chuckled at himself, _of course._

Jay went into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and went into the shower. He showered in cold water, it felt good against his previously over heated skin. Ah but there was this that one problem. He was _hard._ "I'll have to take care of it sooner or later," Jay grumbled. Jay started stroking to himself at the thought of Stephen, those lilac eyes that would sometimes glow red. The full lips, how Stephen looked in his lap just a moment ago. Stephen bouncing on his dick, Stephen riding him. Eating Stephen out, making Stephen moan. Jay came, groaning, _Stephen._ Jay came out of the shower a couple minutes later. He didn't bring any clothes with him. He sighed, putting a towel over his cock. He opened the bathroom door and got into his room. He locked the door, not wanting to think about what he might do if Stephen just walked in.

Jay quickly got his clothes on and ran downstairs, he'd almost forgotten that he had work today. Atleast the burning sun woke him up early enough. He went down to see Stephen leaning on the counter eating breakfast. Gavin was on the couch watching TV. Stephen was on his phone, _this was Jay's chance._ Jay sneaked up behind Stephen and yelled, "BOO!" Stephen jump "whatthefuckomgwhatthefyck," Stephen stuttered. Jay laughed, Stephen always had the best reactions. Stephen hit him on the head with a peice of toast. "Idiot, your work starts in an hour and you still have to drive. Eat and get on the road before traffic hits, not scare me!!" Stephen said, stuffing toast in his mouth. Jay chuckled and ate it. Gavin came into the kitchen, laughing too. "Never a dull moment with you guys," Gavin said. They all laughed at eachother. "Anyway, Jay you going to work right? I have to go to the store, can ya drop me off?" Gavin asked, swinging keys around. "Sure," Jay said with a smile. "Well you guys better hurry, Jay here," Stephen handed him a bento box. Jay couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, come one let's go Gav," Jay said, taking the bento box and started putting his shoes on.

Jay was sent off to work with a smiling Stephen. This was gonna be a great day.

Jay dropped Gavin off by the store, "I'm just gonna walk back after, exercise you know!" That's what Gavin said. Hopefully he didn't buy too many groceries, or else that's gonna be one hell of an exercise. Jay went to work, the day went faster than he imagined. The bento box Stephen made him was- .. _really good._ His co workers teased him about it. "You gotta wife now Jay?" They would tease hime like that, honestly it weirdly made him happy. The thought of Stephen being his wife.

Jay came home to see Stephen passed out on the couch. The TV was still on and Jay couldn't help but feel warm. Gavin was probably sleeping by now. Jay took off his shoes and bag. He grabbed a few extra blankets and sat next to Stephen. Jay quickly fell asleep that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Got Into Jay's POV Last Chapter  
> Now Let's Go Into Stephen's Every Day Life⚘

Stephen woke up on the couch. When Stephen looked down he saw Jay hugging onto Stephen's chest. _Oh wow._ Stephen stretched his arms, today was Monday. Stephen looked at the time and saw that it was 6:49am. School starts at 9:30am. You'd think that'd be a lot of time, but somehow in a house with three people and two bathrooms. They still end up with traffic for said bathrooms. Stephen tried to slightly get up from Jay's embrace. Didn't work, he tried again a little bit harder. No luck, _fuck._ Stephen was trying to pry himself off of Jay at this point. Jay's grip got stronger and he growled, pushing his face onto Stephen's waist. "Did this bitch just growl?!" Stephen loudly whispered in shock. Stephen sighed, there was no other choice anymore. **"Wake the fyuck up!"** Stephen exclaimed. Jay's grip on Stephen was painful at this point, he looked up at Stephen with wide eyes. "Wow, look at that, your eyes are really pretty huh!" Stephen said excitedly. He never noticed that Jay's eyes were this beautiful. Jay closed his eyes and sat up, "sorry that must have hurt," Jay said. "Ah don't worry about it-" Stephen said as he was pulling up his sweater to see the damage. What was waiting for him were light bruises. "Well it dosen't hurt," Stephen explained,shrugging. Jay sat there for a couple seconds before walking to his room. Stephen shrugged it off and bolted for the bathroom.

Stephen had just gotten out of the shower. While he was changing he looked at the mirror and the bruises that were left on his skin. Stephen thought back to how Jay looked at him. Jay had his eyes closed most of the time. It was always a wonder to Stephen how Jay could still navigate himself like that. This morning though, Jay opened his eyes. Stephen got to look into them, it was mesmerizing. The way Jay looked at Stephen.. Was mesmerizing. Stephen quickly pulled his shirt down. "It's too early for this gay shit," he mumbled to himself. After Stephen was done changing he went downstairs to cook breakfast. Someone has to do it, especially when the other two were- not the best at cooking. Well Jay was okay at cooking but it dosen't make up for the fact that he almost committed arson while doing it. Stephen laughed at the memory, Jay had a hard time resisting urges like that sometimes. 

After Stephen was done cooking he called the other's down to eat. "Steph is it okay if I take this to go? I need to go soon, my classes start early today!" Gavin said, rushing to get his jacket on. "Sure, remember to eat lunch though," Stephen sighed. Stephen watched as Gavin quickly grabbed a sandwich and headed out the door. "Awe he's finally growing up hah?" Jay said, appearing out of nowhere, pinching Stephen's cheek. "Awrgh, stop appearing out of nowhere! It's gross," Stephen said, trying to pry Jay's hand off of his cheek. "Awhah are you grumpy because Gavin's leaving big brother all alone?" Jay mocked. "Argh it's not like that!" Stephen fought. "It's okay _Steph_ you still have me," Jay laughed, hugging Stephen into his chest. "Stop and don't call me Steph!" Stephen argued. Jay laughed, "alright _Steph❤_ " 

After that humiliating morning Stephen and Jay walked to campus together. Stephen was on his phone looking at some socials. Jay put his head on Stephen's shoulder to look at what he was doing. "Hey don't we have the same lunch break today?" Jay asked. "Yeah no duh," Stephen responded, flicking Jay's head. Jay laughed "I think we have most of our classes together too!" Jay mentioned. Stephen hummed in reply. "Hey Steph do you have a boyfriend right now?" Jay asked, out of nowhere. Stephen almost dropped his phone on the spot, "what?!" Jay took his chin off of Stephen's shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know, do you?" Jay asked again. "Of course not! .. I haven't- there's no one that- . Whatever!" Stephen muttered. Jay laughed, "no one that likes you?" Stephen let out a angry sigh, "it's not like that, no one's really caught my eye." Stephen explained. "Not even me?" Jay mumbled, Stephen still heard it. _What?_ It was silent for a moment. Jay chuckled, "nevermind, I was just joking" he explained. Stephen looked at him.

_What just happened? Sure sometimes Stephen would see Jay in his dreams .. in weird ways but that didn't mean anything right? That was just a thing! Whatever that meant, he couldn't- Stephen couldn't like Jay right? I mean Stephen and Jay being a couple? Hah! No way .. right? Jay dosen't even like Stephen like that! .. right? Well why did Jay just ask Stephen that?!? What the fuck?!?_

When Stephen snapped back to reality they were already at campus. "I have Ms.Smith for my first period so I'll get going first. See you at second period." Jay said walking out of view. "Yeah- uh- okay," Stephen said as Jay turned his back to him. _Really what did just happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we're switching pov's again-

Jay tried not to think about that morning too much. He couldn't help it, _"no one's really caught my eye"?_ Jay sighed, he had to remind himself to pay attention to class. _What did Stephen mean anyway? Was he just turning Jay down in a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings- wait! No Stephen dosen't even know that Jay likes him!_ Jay sighed, he was frustrated, but not a Stephen. Jay was frustrated at himself. "Hey what's the sighing all about?" Ann asked, she was sitting next to him. Of course she could sense his gay panic. "I- uh.." Jay was trying to find way to explain at this point. "Is it .. about Stephen again?" Anna asked with a knowing look. Ann and Jay had been friends for a long time. Ann was also there when Dan and Stephen had dated. And she had witnessed Jay slowly, but surely fall in love with Stephen as well. "So what's up with you, sap? What are you panicking about hm?" Ann asked, nudging Jay's arm. "I think- .. I said something- I messed up Ann," Jay explained. "Well tell me about it," Ann says. "I may have asked him if he has boyfriend," Jay said. Ann looks at him with a confused look. "Last time I heard Stephen was single, uno, no dick in his ah-," Ann said and was cut off. "Yeah anyway- I was just asking to make sure. Then he said he didn't have boyfriend right? So I asked him why and he said that no one's really caught his eye." Jay rambled, hand motions and everything. Anna looked and Jay blankly. "Jay listen, of course Stephen answered that way. He may like you but Stephen is **_dense, so, so dense._** He won't know that you like him unless **_you tell_** him, _**face to face!"**_ Ann exclaimed. "Jay, Ann pipe down!" Their teacher yelled. Jay and Ann looked at eachother and laughed. Though they got yelled at again.

Jay went to his next class with a smile. Ann always knew what to do to make him feel better. And now he was about to see Stephen. When Jay walked into the classroom his attention instantly went to a certain psychopath with fluffy purple hair. Jay waved at Stephen, even though he saw that Stephen was looking at something else. Jay didn't expect Stephen to wave back. He was pleasantly surprised when Stephen waved back, sticking out his tongue. Jay couldn't help but chuckle and melt.

Jay sat next to Stephen and put his bag down. "Since when did you get to class on time?" Jay whispered, pulling his books out. Stephen pinched Jay's thigh. "Like your any better dumbass," Stephen glared pinching harder. Jay licked his lips and squinted his eyes at Stephen. Just then Stephen let go "hmph!" Jay smirked and slide his hand on Stephen's thigh. He felt a flinch come from the purple haired psychopath. Stephen put a hand on his mouth and looked away. Jay grabbed a handful of the thigh and squeezed hard. He heard Stephen suppress something like a moan. Jay slightly opened his eyes to look at the sight in front of him. Those normally sharp lilac eyes were now a misty purple. And Stephen's normally pale face was now a bright shade of pink. Stephen looked like a complete and utter _mess. **Because of Jay.**_ You can't really blame Jay for getting hard at that very moment. Jay slid his hand off of Stephen's thigh and tried to focus on something other than Stephen. Stephen kicked him under the table and loudly shouted, "what was that for?!" Jay smirked, "pay back." He responded, even though Jay at this very moment was probably the one suffering the most. Stephen whole heartedly threw a book at Jay, _in front of the **entire** classroom. _Jay bursted into laughter when he and his chair went down with him.

They got in trouble of course. The moment they stepped out of the principles office they bursted into laughter. "Your my fucking soul mate!" Stephen giggled. Jay couldn't help but feel his heart clench. Jay knew that Stephen didn't mean it that way, _but he couldn't help it._ "No shit, who else could match you, psychopath?" Jay responded with a chuckle. It took a while for them to stop laughing but when they did they just smiled at eachother for a moment. _How could Jay **not** fall in love with this crazy ass purple head? _"Anyway let's go get going to our next class psycho Steph!" Jay mocked as he put his arm around Stephen's waist. Stephen either didn't notice or didn't mind. _Damn Jay just couldn't stop smiling._

After two more classes they had lunch with Ann, Ivu and Housuh. It was nice but listening to music on the way home with Stephen was way better. Especially while Stephen screeched along with the lyrics. When they came home that evening Gavin was already there. They all had a movie night. Which really meant that they played a movie in the background while they did other things like home work. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get into the plot!

Exams and Finals had started coming up. Jay and Stephen were in the library studying when Hosuh came up to them. "Hey do you guys mind if I join you?" Hosuh asked, with a smile. "What? Are you kidding, you don't have to ask idiot!" Stephen said, slapping Hosuh on the back while he sat down. Jay couldn't help but feel a slight tinge in his heart. He shrugged it off. Jay honestly had nothing to be jealous about. Hosuh and Stephen had been friends for a while, even before Jay met Stephen. Plus Stephen _wasn't his, Stephen didn't **belong** to Jay .. **yet.**_

After studying for a while in the library Jay, Stephen and Hosuh split up. Mainly because they had different classes. Jay went to his next class in a bad mood. Well he wasn't in a good mood, but he wasn't in a _bad mood._ Again, Jay _shouldn't_ have been jealous. Stephen and Hosuh were just great friends. _That was **all.**_ Jay sighed and focused on class. 

They were half way into class when Jay saw _him._ The _asswhole_ who _hurt_ **Jay's** psychopath. Jay tried to breath, Jay _tried_ to control his _blood lust._ But Daniel was right there, sitting in his class. Jay clenched his teeth. He waved to the teacher, signaling to the teacher he was going to the bathroom.

Jay started walking to the closest bathroom to Stephen's classroom. _He needed to calm down. He **needed** to see **Stephen**. He needed to see that Stephen was **safe**._. When he finally got there Jay saw Stephen walking out of his classroom. _Stephen was **safe**_


	5. Chapter 5

As Stephen walked out of his classroom Jay instantly rushed into Stephen's arm's, almost picking him up. "Wah!- I- Jay what the fuck?!" Stephen stuttered, embarrassed as he saw others passing by. Jay buried his face into Stephen's chest, back hurting from slouching down but it was worth it. Jay felt alive again. _He **needed** this._ Especially after he saw Dan, especially after his _bloodlust_ was triggered. Jay's grip around Stephen got stronger.

 _Stephen could sense something wrong the moment Jay didn't let go._ "Hey .. what's wrong?" Stephen asked, stroking Jay's hair. It was silent for a while. Stephen sighed. "Hey do you wanna go to the rooftop for a while? Class is almost over anyway." Stephen explained. Jay nodded but he never let go of Stephen along the way, _causing **quite** a skeptical. _

When they got there Stephen sat down on the railings while he held Jay in his chest. "So what's wrong Jay?" Stephen asked again, stroking Jay's hair again. "It's- .. it's nothing just a bad day with bad teachers," Jay lied, hesitant. Stephen, sighed, "you don't have to tell me now, but I'm here whenever you need me." Stephen said, patting Jay's back. Jay looked up at Stephen and said "thanks," with a smile. 

_thump thump_

It was then Stephen realized what position they were in. "Argh yeah yeah if you wanna show me your thankful then get off me!" Stephen said, pushing Jay's face away from his chest. "Aweee Stephen you know ya love cuddling me," Jay says with a genuine smile. "No I don't! Your lucky to even be touching me!" Stephen stuttered, flustered and redder than a cherry. "Awehaha Stephen you like an apple or a cherry, let me have a bite!" Jay chuckled, licking Stephen's hand. Stephen took a moment to look at Jay. Jay's eyes were slightly open, looking up at him through hooded lids, laughing. Stephen stroked Jay's face, surprising him. Stephen stroked Jay's eyes, slightly opening them even more. _Jay's eyes are mesmerizing._ "Stephen?" Jay asked, confused, a light blush on his face. Stephen hummed, "you have two more minutes," Stephen said, pulling Jay's head back to his chest. Feeling his heart warm.

Jay couldn't help but smile, _it was always like that when he was with Stephen._

After a while they went back inside, get in trouble _once again,_ this time it was for leaving class early. In their defense there were only a couple minutes left of class anyway. 

When Jay got to bed that day he spent most of the time staring at the ceiling, it was 9pm. He should be sleep right now, there _is_ school tomorrow. He wondered what Stephen was doing. 

Stephen was in his room left to think about what happened earlier that day. He couldn't help but think about how Jay looked at him with those beautifully sharp eyes, his lips lightly pulled apart. Stephen felt himself get hard in his sheets. _Fuck, let's get this bullshit over with._ Stephen shoved his hand down his pants, shivering from sudden touch. Even if it was his own. Stephen covered his mouth with his other hand, stroking himself off, holding moans. _It wasn't enough._ Stephen shoved his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He imagined they were Jay's bigger ones, maybe even Jay's dick. _"Haahh~"_ Stephen moaned even just thinking about it. He took his fingers out of his mouth and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Stephen rubbed his fingers around his rim then slowly pushing them inside. _"Ahh!"_ Stephen bit his lip, he had to try harder to keep quiet. Stephen fucked himself into his sheets until he finally came, screaming Jay's name into his pillow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen couldn't look at Jay this morning. This _always_ happens when Stephen has- _well you know, when he jacks off to the thought of Jay._ "I should just get laid already," Stephen sighed while making eggs. "Who needs to get laid?" Jay asked, smirking. "I will fucking murder you," Stephen stated. Jay put his hands up and said, "alright, alright, let's not talk about it!" Shrugging it off Jay leaned on the counter. In the corner of Stephen's eyes he saw Jay smirking at him. It was only a second before that smirking turned into full on laughter. Stephen grabbed his knife and grabbed Jay's collar. "Jay shut up!" Stephen said, shaking Jay at this point. "Pffaha! I'm sorry, hah, oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Jay wheezed out his words.

Stephen ignored Jay for the rest of the day. Jay mocked Stephen anytime he could.

_"I should just get laid already"_


End file.
